Felicia
Felicia se introdujo por primera vez en '' Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors '' como uno de los dos personajes femeninos a lado de Morrigan Aensland. Ella ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la serie y en numeros crossovers incluyendo '' Marvel vs. Capcom 2 '' junto con Morrigan, B.B.Hood y Anakaris. Biografía Felicia es una Catwoman que fue llevado y criado por una hermana llamada Rose, quien le dio el nombre de Felicia de la palabra Felicity. A pesar de que su identidad como Darkstalker fuera expuesta, no le dio la espalda como Felicia temía. Cuando Rose falleció, Felicia dejó su ciudad con la esperanza de ser una estrella musical. Ella sabía que el mundo exterior no era bueno ya que estaba lleno de muchos prejuicios hacia los Darkstalkers por ser diferentes. A pesar de esto, Felicia nunca perdió la esperanza, al recordar lo que dijo antes, que uno tiene que obtener la felicidad por su cuenta. Ella desea que haya un camino para la convivencia pacífica entre los seres humanos por igual y Darkstalkers. Por eso, persigue su sueño de convertirse en una famosa estrella musical para servir como un puente entre las dos razas. Durante sus viajes, conoció a muchos otros Catgirls de su especie. Con sus nuevos amigos, ella se dirigió a su sueño de estar en el escenario. Con el tiempo, ella y sus amigos se ha iniciado satisfactoriamente su carrera siendo Felicia la estrella principal después de haber sido descubierta por un agente de talento. En los eventos de ''Vampire Savior'' se preguntó acerca de cómo se podría hacer felices a los demás. En su final, se construye un orfanato llamado el 'Felicity House'. En el cómic Udon, Felicia se esfuerza por conseguir una gran oportunidad en los medios de comunicación, pero su condición de Darkstalker lo hizo difícil. En una audición, fue interrumpida cuando un grupo de cazadores persiguió a Jon Talbain en donde Felicia los repelió rápidamente. Ella se sorprendió cuando Jon luego la atacó a pesar de ayudarlo, y se vio obligada a derrotarlo. Teniendo compasión de él, Felicia arrastra Jon para volver a su apartamento a recuperarse, donde aprendió del pasado del hombre lobo y su desagrado hacia la humanidad en general. Para demostrar que esta equivocado, Felicia lleva a Jon con ella a visitar el orfanato donde creció, en donde fue recibida con los brazos abiertos. Una noche, cuando Jon se transforma, estaba confundido cuando un niño no se sorprendió por su aspecto, limitándose a decir que, si él es un amigo de Felicia, que es un amigo suyo también. Felicia se asomó, diciendo a Jon que tendrá que cambiar su opinión acerca de los seres humanos después de este intercambio. Personalidad Ella es una catgirl enérgica y optimista que le gusta cantar, bailar y hacerse amiga con la gente. Lo único que desea es la convivencia con los seres humanos y no recurre a la lucha a menos que no pueda evitarlo. Debido a esto, ella se destaca entre todos los demás Darkstalkers que son anti-héroe en el mejor de los casos. Compañeros de Felicia ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' Curse of the Cat Woman In 1967, the same year chosen as Felicia's birth year, Edward Field wrote the poem Curse of the Cat Woman. It sometimes happens that the woman you meet and fall in love with is of that strange Transylvanian people with an affinity for cats. You take her to a restaurant, say, or a show, on an ordinary date, being attracted by the glitter in her slitty eyes and her catlike walk, and afterwards of course you take her in your arms and she turns into a black panther and bites you to death. Or perhaps you are saved in the nick of time and she is tormented by the knowledge of her tendency: That she daren't hug a man unless she wants to risk clawing him up. This puts you both in a difficult position-- panting lovers who are prevented from touching not by bars but by circumstance: You have terrible fights and say cruel things for having the hots does not give you a sweet temper. One night you are walking down a dark street And hear the pad-pad of a panther following you, but when you turn around there are only shadows, or perhaps one shadow too many. You approach, calling, "Who's there?" and it leaps on you. Luckily you have brought along your sword and you stab it to death. And before your eyes it turns into the woman you love, her breast impaled on your sword, her mouth dribbling blood saying she loved you but couldn't help her tendency. So death released her from the curse at last, and you knew from the angelic smile on her dead face that in spite of a life the devil owned, love had won, and heaven pardoned her. Apariciones Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' Solo en juegos Japoneses: *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Otros Juegos= *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' *''Cross Edge'' *''Felicia's Magical Step'' (cell phone game) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' *''Namco X Capcom'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Extend Edition'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' *''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' (Pocket Fighter) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *''Capcom Girl no Mind Puzzle'' *''Onimusha Soul'' *''Project X Zone 2'' |-| Cameos= *''Street Fighter Alpha 2, Felicia is seen relaxing in the pool in Ken Masters' stage. |-| Otros Medios= Felicia fue la protagonista en ''Darkstalkers the Animated Series, quien, con otros Darkstalkers como Jon Talbain, Rikuo y ocasionalmente Donovan Baine, pelearon en contra de Pyron. También aparecion en la OVA Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Sprite Juegos de Pelea= |-| Tarjetas de peleadores= #Felicia with SNK's Cham-Cham, SNK's cat girl. Hitoyasumi is Japanese for "Taking a Break". |-| Tarjetas de peleadores DS= #Felicia with SNK's Athena Asamiya in the counter card. Athena happens to be a J-pop star, something which is touched upon when both appear in The Match of the Millennium: SNK vs. Capcom, where they have special intro and endings with each other. Trivia * Felicia was originally was going to be designed as a wereleopard. *Felicia has the largest bust of the Darkstalker females, beating even SNK's Mai Shiranui. *Although her fur preserves her modesty, Felicia is fully naked and wears no clothing. Her bare butt remains uncovered and can be seen during some attacks. *She has the second-most appearances outside of Darkstalkers behind Morrigan. *In UMvC3, her win quote against Frank West has her mentioning her goal of extending her career from musicals to film. This could also be seen as a reference to her Pocket Fighter storyline where she sought out Ken to gain a movie contract. *Felicia is the first barefoot female fighter in a fighting game. *Felicia's DLC for UMvC3 has her play as Yellow Iris from'' Battle Circuit'', a classic Capcom beat-em-up. *In the Chinese manga adaptation, Felicia is involved in a love triangle with both Jon Talbain and Demitri. She also has a human form. *Like Morrigan, Felicia was voiced consistently in the games up to Cross Edge by her original voice actress, Kae Araki. As of Marvel vs Capcom 3 she is now voiced by Kana Asumi. *Felicia shares some similarities with Sonic the Hedgehog. Their battles techniques, involving rolling into a ball (her rolling bucker and his spindash) and their kicking moves (her delta kick and his numerous kicking attacks). They're also the fastest characters of their franchise, and are both animal/human-like creatures. *Felicia's official art for Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom ''3 is visually similar to her official art from the original Darkstalkers. *In ''Revelations: Persona, the catgirl-type enemy Nekomata has the same name (in the English version) and traits as Felicia. *In MvC2, Felicia is the only female character who is barefoot. *Felicia's Midnight Bliss form is a shout-out to the famous skirt blowing action of Marilyn Monroe. *Some of Felicia's artwork depicts her incorrectly with blue eyes instead of green, and it seems to have become an increasingly common error. *She breaks the fourth wall in one of her win quotes in Darkstalkers 3; ''mentioning her appearances in Nightwarriors, Puzzle Fighter, and Darkstalkers. She also mentions Blanka from Street fighter in her ending in ''Nightwarriors; Darkstalkers' Revenge. Artwork oficial Videos Darkstalkers - Felicia Moves List|Lista de movimientos Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds Felicia Clip|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' gameplay Felicia's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Felicia's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending Navegación Links Externos *Felicia - Strategy Wiki *Felicia - Mizuumi Wiki *Felicia - Capcom Database *[http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Felicia Felicia - Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki] References